Le, min kära, le!
by helloregs
Summary: Allt kan hända under år fem, speciellt för George Weasley. Vem vet, han kanske till och med blir kär?   ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Jag knackade två gånger på professor McGonagalls dörr innan jag öppnade den och klev in i det ganska rymliga rummet. Jag tittade mig omkring på de hyllklädda stenväggarna - böcker stod huller om buller bredvid varandra i en stor bokhylla, en stor Gryffindorflagga hängde bakom hennes stora skrivbord. Själv satt hon bakom det och tittade strängt upp på mig när jag klev in genom dörren.

"Ah, Mr Weasley", sade hon strängt med munnen ihopknipen till ett hårt streck. "Du kommer precis i tid." Jag log glatt mot henne men slutade snabbt efter ännu en sträng blick från professorn.

"Eh-um..." sade jag, plötsligt nervöst, och harklade mig lätt. "Vad, eh... ska jag göra idag?" Hon tittade än en gång upp från brevet som hon suttit och skrivit på och jag såg en antydan till ett leende i hennes ena mungipa. En kall kåre löpte längs min ryggrad när hon mötte min blick.

"Jag hade tänkt att du och miss Grewitt ska få rensa djurkadaver till Jättebläckfisken. Han behöver lite extra mat nu den här årstiden." Jag stirrade på henne som om hon hade blivit galen, vilket hon uppenbarligen märkte, eftersom hon log och sade:

"Det låter värre än det är, Mr Weasley."

"Har du någon gång testat?" frågade jag misstänksamt och hon gav till ett fnysande skratt och skakade på huvudet.

"Nej, det har jag inte. Men ni behövde i alla fall inte rensa bort all trollskit från fängelsehålorna", kontrande hon och log när hon såg hur jag rös. Jag slog mig ned på en av stolarna som stod placerade framför skrivbordet i väntan på dem andra eleven - vem det nu än var - som jag skulle dela kvarsittningen med. McGonagall vände blicken åter mot brevet och jag trummade fingrarna mot mina jeans-klädda ben. Tio minuter senare öppnades äntligen dörren och en lång Slytherintjej kom insläntrandes med ogillande min. Antagligen tyckte hon om detta lika lite som jag gjorde.

"Ah, Miss Grwitt", sade professor McGonagall som än en gång slitit blicken från brevet. "George, detta är Melanye. Melanye - George." Jag nickade kort åt henne, endast för att bevisa för McGonagall att jag inte hade några problem med henne bara för att hon var Slytherinare (vilket jag egentligen hade). Hon stirrade på mig i avsmak och vände blicken snabbt mot McGonagall.

"Ni ska ner till stugan utmed sjön och rensa djurkadaver till Jättebläckfisken. Det ätbara lägger ni utanför, resten kan ni lämna där inne. Jag kommer och hämtar er om tre timmar, och är ni inte klara får ni fortsätta nästa vecka." Vi nickade kort innan vi, sida vid sida, lämnade hennes kontor och gick ner till entréhallen och ut genom porten.

Jag suckade högt. Inte nog med att stugan (som var i samma proportion som ett mindre hus) var fylld till taket med döda, blodiga djur, utan där var även en stor svärm flugor och en nästan outhärdlig stank som kom mot oss så fort vi öppnade dörren. Jag knep två fingrar över näsan och stack in huvudet genom öppningen i hopp om att kunna nå till fönstret och därmed öppna det. Eftersom McGonagall varit listig (eller illasinnad nog) var det inte möjligt att använda magi i stugan, åtminstone inte för oss. Jag stack in ena handen och tog tag i benet på något som såg ut att vara en liten hjort. Jag drog ut den och slängde den på marken så att lite blod skvättade upp på Melanye.

"Tack för den!" fräste hon åt mig och blängde på mig ännu en gång. Jag blängde tillbaka och kände hur missnöjet började växa sig större och större inom mig, och undrade om McGonagall hade förutspått detta och fann det roligt att plåga mig. Jag skickade i tysthet iväg mina nästan mordiska tankar gentemot henne.

"Kan vi inte bara börja någon gång?" frågade jag och Melanye nickade stelt. Samtidigt böjde vi oss in genom öppningen och drog ut varsitt kadaver. Stanken, som tycktes bli vidrigare och vidrigare för varje sekund vi stod där, fick mig nästan att önska att jag inte skulle tagit på mig hela skulden själv. Det hade ju faktiskt varit Freds idé att smita in på Filchs kontor ännu en gång, och det hade ju inte varit meningen att han skulle bryta benet. Efter en stunds lyftande och slitande lutade jag mig mot ytterväggen och försökte att inte andas genom näsan. Höstsolen gassade ovanför våra huvuden och tillsammans med stanken blev det tryckande kvavt. Melanye lutade sig tillbaka bredvid mig och torkade svetten ur pannan.

"Hur tusan ska vi veta vilka som är ÄTBARA?" suckade hon och jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Det gör vi inte. Det är väl bara att chansa", svarade jag och dunkade huvudet lätt i väggen bakom mig. Jag tittade ut över sjön och kunde se hur Jättebläckfisken rörde sig strax under vattenytan. På andra sidan sjön var Den Förbjudna Skogen, och en bit bort, mer mot skolan, såg jag de höga Quidditch-stolparna. Jag kunde också se hur någon flög bland dem och jag kände ett slag av dåligt samvete. Vi hade träning och jag visste hur mycket Wood hatade när man inte var där. Speciellt om man hade kvarsittning. Jag suckade högt en gång till och kände Melanyes blick på mig. Trött vände jag huvudet mot henne.

"Du är slagman, va?" frågade hon och jag nickade slött.

"Jepp. Jag och min tvillingbror, Fred. Det var förresten han som fick mig få kvarsittning", säger jag men trött röst. "Vad gjorde du för att få denna hedersfyllda kvarsittning, då?" Jag visste att jag inte borde fråga, men nyfikenheten tog över. Faktiskt blev jag chockad när jag hörde orden lämna min mun, och ännu mer chockad blev jag när Melanyes kinder blev ljust rosa.

"Jag... Eh... Alltså, han kom egentligen bara i vägen, men uhm..." säger hon tvekande och slår sedan ut med händerna. "Jag råkade förhäxa Cormac McLaggen och McGonagall kom just runt hörnet då hans öron började växa." Jag stirrade på henne och gav sedan ifrån mig ett litet skratt.

"Nej", hörde jag mig själv säga, "hon är inte så förtjust när man förhäxar hennes elever. Speciellt inte när hon ser det." Till min förvåning skrattade Melanye hjärtligt och vi satt kvar där ett tag, trots stanken, utan att säga någonting. Tillslut tittade hon på sin klocka.

"Hon kommer på ungefär en timma. Vi kanske borde fortsätta."

Jag nickade och reste mig motvilligt upp. Jag tog ett djupt andetag innan jag stack in huvudet i stugan igen endast för att få tag i fötterna på det som varit en stor, fet gris. Jag slängde ut den på marken bland de andra kadavren och stack in armarna i högen en gång till.

"Jag hade förväntat mig mer av er två", sade professor McGonagall när hon kom gående nedför sluttningen till sjön. "Men trots det, har ni gjort ett bra jobb. Ni får gå nu, men kom tillbaka till mitt kontor samma tid nästa vecka, okej?" Vi nickade trött och började sedan gå upp mot slottet i sällskap med professorn. Jag slängde en förstulen blick på Melanye som gick med högburet huvud på min högra sida. Hennes långa, blonda hår var uppsatt i en hög hästsvans och studsade mot hennes rygg när hon gick.

Gräset förvandlades till sten när vi närmade oss porten och jag kände hur tacksamheten flödade genom mig - jag hade inte varit såhär hungrig sedan den gången Percy hade bestämt sig för att överraska hela familjen med en middag a lá honom. Själv hade han ätit med god aptit (hur han nu klarade det) medan vi andra bara satt och petade med gaffeln i maten. När han hade frågat om vi tyckte om det hade vi alla svarat "javisst, det är jättegott" och stoppat i oss varsin bit i munnen och motvilligt svalt den. Jag suckade när vi öppnade porten och jag kände lukten av Hogwarts välgjorda, nylagade och väldigt goda middag.

Väl inne i stora salen styrde jag stegen mot Gryffindor-bordet och slängde mig ner bredvid Fred. Han flinade hånande mot mig medan jag började lassa upp maten på min tallrik.

"Hur var kvarsittningen?" frågade han glatt och stoppade en tugga kyckling i munnen. Jag skakade häftigt på huvudet och mitt röda hår virvlade runt mitt huvud som en kaskad av eld.

"Vi fick rensa djurkadaver", svarade jag med rösten fylld med avsmak.

Fred skrattade så mycket att potatisen han just stoppat i munnen sprutade över Jessica Owen som satt mittemot honom. "Förlåt", pressade han fram åt henne när hon flyttade på sig med äcklad blick och vände sig sedan mot mig igen. "McGonagall överträffade verkligen sig själv den här gången!" Jag nickade irriterat.

"Ja, jag överväger nästan att upplysa henne om din delaktighet med Filchs brutna ben", sade jag med munnen full av mat. Fred stirrade på mig med livrädd blick. "Men jag vet att Wood skulle mörda oss båda två om ingen av hans underbara slagmän kom på träninen", tillade jag med ett flin. Wood, som uppenbarligen hade hört hans namn, tittade mot oss med förvirrad blick med vände sig sedan om mot sina vänner igen.

"Hur mycket pinade han er på en skala?" frågade jag min tvillingbror som log.

"Ungefär tusen", svarade han lättsamt, "han frågade efter dig säkert tio gånger innan jag berättade vart du var. Men han var inte den enda som frågade efter dig", lade han till med ett okynnigt leende. Jag stirrar oförstående på honom några sekunder.

"Vad menar du?"

"Jag tror att du har fått en liten beundrarinna, det är det jag menar", svarade han och skrattade glatt åt sin egen fyndighet (som enligt mig inte alls var särskilt fyndig alls).

Jag suckade djupt och stirrade misstänksamt på min bror några sekunder, "kan du inte bara säga vem?" Han skakade på huvudet och knackade sig vid tinningen med knivskaftet.

"Du får använda din egen hjärna för att lista ut det", sade han tillslut och blinkade åt mig med ena ögat, "för det är faktiskt rätt så uppenbart."


	2. Chapter 2

_Måste säga att jag blev mer än väldigt glad då jag upptäckte att jag fått kommentarer (och att folk gillar min ff haha!). Hoppas ni tycker om den här delen också, och jag kan avslöja att jag har ett par till på lager (även om kvalitén på dem kanske svajar till då och då) meeeen hoppas det inte gör nånting haha. ENJOY!_

Oktober började lida mot sitt slut när vi äntligen blev klara med rensningen av djurkadaver. Utsidan hade inte talat sanning om stugans storlek - efter att tittat på den hade man aldrig kunnat tro att den skulle rymma _såhär_ mycket. Jag stod med armarna i sidan och tittade ut över kadaverna som låg utspridda på marken i två högar, de ruttna och väldigt dåliga i en hög och de bara väldigt döda i den andra. Bredvid mig suckade Melanye och jag vände blicken mot henne.

"Nu slipper vi i alla fall det här", sade jag glatt och log mot henne. Hon besvarade trött mitt leende och svepte med blicken över den stugan och sedan över sjön.

Hon fuktar läpparna med tungan innan hon öppnar munnen. "Ska jag vara ärlig, så kommer jag faktiskt sakna det lite", sade hon och slog sedan generat ner blicken, jag tittade chockat på henne och försökte få ordning på mina tankar.

"Jag menar", fortsatte hon snabbt, "det var ju inte så dumt, egentligen. Alltså. Jag lärde ju känna dig." Jag upptäckte att jag gapade och stängde kvickt munnen. Hon tittade på mig och jag förstod att hon förväntade sig ett svar, jag harklade mig lite och försökte komma på någonting att säga.

"Ja, alltså", började jag tveksamt, "det blev ju faktiskt ganska trevligt. När du slutade hata mig. Och det inte stank så mycket längre." Jag log stort och blinkade med ena ögat åt henne, hon smällde lättsamt till mig på axeln och låtsades se förolämpad ut.

"Jag har väl aldrig hatat dig!" utbrast hon och jag skrattade.

"Jo, i början. Faktiskt!" försäkrade jag när jag såg hennes tveksamma blick. "Du klarade ju inte ens av att titta på mig utan att man såg hur mycket du ogillade mig. Erkänn nu!" Hon skakade på huvudet men kunde inte låta bli att le. Jag lutade mig bakåt mot stugan precis som på våran första kvarsittning, och jag tittade ut över sjön där Jättebläckfisken tog sina sista, plaskande turer vid ytan innan sjön skulle frysa och han skulle tvingas leva under den. Efter en stund vände jag blicken mot quidditchplanen där jag kunde skymta mina lagkamrater när de susade runt flera meter upp bland de höga stolparna. Melanye måste ha sett min drömska blick för hon sade:

"Det är väl lika bra att vi går, du vill säkert till dina lagkamrater även om du inte hinner spela." Jag log tacksamt mot henne och sida vid sida började vi gå uppför den lilla backen upp till slottet. En bit upp svängde jag av åt vänster medan hon fortsatte gå rakt fram.

Jag höjde handen i en hälsning. "Ja men, vi ses väl någon gång!" hojtade jag och hon nickade med ett stort leende på sina läppar. Jag gick baklängelse och tittade på henne en stund innan jag vände mig om igen och började småjogga mot quidditchplanen. Jag nådde den precis som Alicia sköt ett snyggt skott rakt under kvasten på Wood och in genom den mittersta målstolpen.

"WOHO! Snyggt skott, Alicia!" jublade jag glatt och klappade händerna. Jag kunde se hur hon rodnade lite men låtsades inte om det utan vände mig istället mot Wood. "Nu kommer din bästa slagman äntligen tillbaka, Oliver!"

"Vem har sagt att jag tycker du är bäst?" frågade han med ett snett leende och skakade lite på huvudet. "Fred ligger ju på plussidan nu - det var inte han som hade kvarsittning i tre veckor!" Jag grinar mot honom och utropade;

"Men jag vet redan att du älskar mig mer hur som helst!"

Wood skakade bara på huvudet. "Okej killar,"

"Och tjejer", inflikade Angelina snabbt.

"Och tjejer", lade Wood till, "bra tränat idag. Kom ihåg att det är match mot Rawenclaw snart, de har en ny sökare som är riktigt bra. Det kan bli tufft att slå dem, men om vi ökar träningspassen ..."

"Allvarligt, Wood!" utbrast Fred, "har du tänkt mörda oss?"

"Så har vi en god chans att slå dem", avslutade Wood och klappade på sin kvastkäpp. "Kom ihåg, träning imorgon och jag förväntar mig att se dig ombytt då, George."

"Aj, aj kapten!" sade jag och gjorde honnör innan jag vände mig och marcherade iväg ett par steg. Jag hörde hur någon fnittrade bakom mig, snurrade runt och såg hur Alicia blev röd om kinderna när jag tittade på henne. Fred landade bredvid mig och böjde sig fram mot mig.

"Har du listat ut vem din beundrarinna är ännu?" viskade han i mitt öra och jag nickade frågande mot Alicia och tittade på honom igen. Han nickade och jag suckade lätt, även om jag verkligen tyckte om henne och trots att hon såg riktigt bra ut så var hon inget för mig. Hon var bara för ... Alicia, helt enkelt. Men trots det, så log jag mot henne vilket fick henne att rodna ännu häftigare.

De andra hade gått in till omklädningsrummet för att byta om medan jag stod kvar själv och väntade på dem - jag undvek gärna att trängas med dem om jag kunde slippa det. En stor grästuva låg framför mig och jag började frånvarande peta på den med skon, i brist på någonting vettigt att göra. Mina vita skor färgades snabbt grönbruna av gräset och jorden och jag kunde höra min mors röst i huvudet när hon bannade mig förra gången jag hade förstört ett par vita skor. Ändå envisades jag med att ha just vita, hur gärna hon än ville köpa svarta åt mig - precis som Perfekte Percy alltså - och jag visste hur mycket det drev henne till vansinne när jag varje år lyckades gå och förstöra dem. Eller växa ur dem, för det hade faktiskt också hänt ett par gånger.

En efter en kom mina lagkamrater utsläntrandes från omklädningsrummet (Fred näst sist, tätt följd av Wood) och tillsammans började vi gå uppför backen mot slottet. Min mage kurrade högt och jag kände för första gången på hela dagen hur hungrig jag egentligen var. Matlusten hade försvunnit medan jag och Melanye rensade kadaver men hade tydligen kommit tillbaka nu och det började vattnas i munnen när vi kom närmare slottet och jag kände lukten av maten. Tillsammans entrade vi matsalen och satte oss ner för att ta för oss av den läckra maten.

"Mr Weasley!" fräste McGonagall irriterat åt mig. "Om du inte slutar viska med din bror och börjar koncentrera dig på lektionen blir det tio poängs avdrag för Gryffindor!" Jag nickade kort åt henne och började försöka förvandla min mus till ett armbandsur. Fem misslyckade försök och en avlång mus senare tittade jag mig uttråkat omkring i klassrummet och noterade att det nästan inte var någon som hade lyckats med dagens uppgift. Jag sneglade på Fred och noterade hur han tittade drömskt mot Jessica Owen som satt på andra sidan klassrummet och lekte med en mörk hårlock som hängde framför hennes ansikte.

"Jaså du", väste jag i hans öra. Han hoppade till högt i stolen och vände sig om med förfärad min.

"Du skrämde nästan livet ur mig!" utbrast han så tyst som möjligt och höll sig för hjärtat. Jag log retsamt och sneglade mot Jessica som nu pratade med vänninan bredvid henne. Fred, som följt min blick, skakar häftigt på huvudet.

"Nej! Alltså, nej, det är inte som du tror!" sade han och skakade på huvudet igen. "Verkligen inte." Jag höjde på ena ögonbrynet och skakade bara på huvudet innan jag vände uppmärksamheten mot musen igen. Musen, som hade blivit väldigt mycket plattare, pep skräckslaget till när jag började vifta med staven framför den igen. Mina tankar vandrade bort till Melanye, vart var hon nu, vad gjorde hon, tänkte hon på mig? Under de senaste tre veckorna hade jag fått reda på att hon hade en pojkvän, en biffig och väldigt svartsjuk sjundeårselev man inte ville bråka med. Jag viftade med staven ännu en gång och med ett högt pip föll musen åt sidan, uppenbarligen död.

"Uhm... Professorn?" frågade jag långsamt och räckte tvekande upp handen. "Jag tror jag behöver en ny mus här borta..."

Jag skrattade högt åt Fred, som med väldigt sträng röst, härmade McGonagall när vi var på väg mot trolldryckskonsten.

""Mr Weasley, ingen annan elev har _någonsin_ lyckats ha ihjäl förvandlings-objekten under hela min tid på den här skolan! Jag varnar dig, Weasley, om du inte börjar ägna mer uppmärksamhet på mina lektioner ska jag se till att du får kvarsittning resten av din skoltid!" Äh, inte tycker jag att hon tog i någonting, eller vad tycker du, George?" frågade Fred lättsamt och jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej då, verkligen inte", svarade jag och flinade brett, "fast jag kan inte låta bli att undra hur hon skulle förklara för Wood att en av hans dyrbara slagmän fått kvarsittning så länge utan att han skulle gå i taket." Fred nickade eftertänksamt och vi svängde av ner mot fängelsehålorna. De enda ljuskällorna i dem var som vanligt ett par facklor som hängde på väggen och kastade ett gult sken över korridoren. Att trolldryckskonst inte var mitt eller Freds starkaste ämne var ingen hemlighet, att vi aldrig hade kommit överens med Snape var ingen heller förvånad över. Han hade aldrig riktigt kommit över den där gången när vi råkade spilla ut en kittel med en giftig trolldryck över Slytherins vaktare och hon hade fått ligga på sjukhusflygeln i två veckor, vilket gjorde att Hufflepuff väldigt enkelt hade vunnit matchen mot Slytherin. Snape, som hade vägrat lyssna på våra ursäkter och försäkringar om att det faktsikt var en olyckshändelse, hade dragit av 50 poäng för Gryffindor och gett oss två veckors kvarsittning.

Vi stod utanför dörren till klassrummet och jag lutade mig bakåt mot väggen och betraktade eleverna runt omkring mig. Emmie Kassian och Loreen Eakin stod och diskuterade tyst med häftiga handrörelser.

"Allvarligt, Lori, jag bryr mig inte om vad du tror att du har sett, du kan inte gå runt att sprida någonting utan att veta om det är sant!" hörde jag Emmie väsa. Jag flyttade mig omärkbart närmare för att höra vad de pratade om.

Loreen himlade med ögonen. "Det var inte jag som såg det, det var Cody. Men han är säker, tro mig, och jag litar på honom. Förresten, vad kan det göra om det visar sig vara falskt? Ingen skada skedd, precis", svarade hon irriterat och skakade på huvudet så det långa håret flög runt henne. Emmie slog sig irriterat för pannan.

"_Ingen skada skedd?_ Lori, vet du inte hur mycket det skulle kunna förstöra för honom?" Jag höjde nyfiket ena ögonbrynet och lutade mig lite extra åt deras håll.

"Herregud, Emmie, vad bryr du dig om det egentligen? George Weasley kan mycket väl klara sig själv", svarade Loreen med aningen höjd röst. Jag rynkade pannan - vad kunde jag klara mig själv genom? Vad var det de visste om mig? Loreen måste ha känt min blick som var fäst på henne, för hon vände sig om och såg rakt in i mina ögonen. Förskräckt slog hon handen för munnen när hon insåg att jag hade hört henne. Jag öppnade just munnen för att fråga henne exakt VAD hon menade när Snape slog upp dörren.

"Tyst i klassen!" röt han innan han försvann tillbaka in i klassrummet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Måste erkänna att det var rätt så väldigt jättelängesen jag skrev denna delen (ca flera månader) ooooch att jag faktiskt helt glömde bort att lägga ut här, nu senaste veckorna. menmen, nu kommer den iallafall ut och jag hoppas ni tycker om den! Jag är förövrigt sjukt tacksam att ni verkar gilla historian, att ni läser och att ni kommenterar, tack! enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Jag gned mig ömt i pannan - jag hade sett trädet först när jag gått rakt in i det. Den skrovliga barken rispade min handflata när jag strök över det och muttrade:<p>

"Borde inte du stå bredvid de andra träden?" Jag hade varit så djupt försjunken i mina tankar att jag inte lagt märke till var jag var på väg. Quidditchplanen bredde ut sig framför mig och med tunga ben gick jag fram och satte mig på en av de stora läktarna. När jag slöt ögonen kunde jag nästan höra publikens vrål när Gryffindorlaget klev ut på planen. Ett litet leende placerade sig på mina läppar, minuterna just innan en quidditchmatch skulle starta var ett par minuter jag verkligen tyckte om.

"George?" hördes en försiktig röst en bit bort. Jag öppnade ena ögon och såg hur Melanye kom mot mig. "Vad gör du här?"

"Bara tänker", svarade jag leende. "Jag verkligen älskar det här stället." Hon nickade eftertänksamt och satte sig ner vid min sida.

"När jag var yngre brukade jag spela", anförtrodde hon mig, "men när jag kom hit och sedan träffade Baxter var jag tvungen att sluta."

Jag rynkade förbryllat på pannan. "Varför var du det?" frågade jag. Hon tittade bort, vägrade att möta min blick, och jag förstod att jag hade träffat en öm punkt.

"Det är okej", sade jag snabbt, "du behöver inte berätta." Hon log ett svagt leende mot mig, strök bort en liten för lång slinga hår från mitt ansikte.

"Vi kan spela någon gång", föreslog jag efter en stunds tystnad. När jag såg hennes chockade blick lade jag snabbt till: "Om du vill, alltså." Hon studerade mig noggrant, och jag kunde inte låta bli att känna mig naken under hennes granskande blick. Om det inte varit för värmen i hennes ögon hade blicken varit en nästan perfekt imitation av McGonagalls hökblickar på lektionerna.

"Vi kan väl mötas här på lördag?" föreslog hon samtidigt som hon reste sig upp. Jag nickade ivrigt, ignorerade känslan i magen som skrek hur fel det var, och tittade länge efter henne när hon lämnade både mig och planen bakom sig.

* * *

><p>"Se bara till att hålla dem borta från Harry, okej?" gastade Wood åt mig och Fred när vi satt i omklädningsrummet flera timmar senare. Vi nickade utan något egentligt intresse - hade det inte alltid varit våran uppgift att skydda Harry så att han kunde fånga kvicken först? Det hade i alla fall jag trott.<p>

Efter ungefär en kvarts skrikande släppte Wood äntligen ut oss ur omklädningsrummet. Han hade verkligen varit allvarligt när han sagt att vi skulle träna både hårdare och längre, jag visste redan nu att träningsvärken var ett faktum.

"Wow... Wood går verkligen in för det här i år!" utbrast Angelina när vi steg in genom portarna till slottet.

"Ja", höll Alicia med, "vi har nog aldrig haft en hårdare träning." Jag skakade på huvudet. Varje år brukade Wood drilla oss hårt inför den kommande quidditchsäsongen, men aldrig hade han varit så fokuserad att orsaka oss smärta som nu.

Jag stannade upp framför dörrarna till Stora Salen. "Jag tror jag går upp till uppehållsrummet", sade jag. Fred vände förvånat upp blicken mot mig men nickade sedan.

"Okej", sade han innan han entrade Stora Salen tätt följd av Katie och Angelina. Alicia stod kvar en stund med munnen lätt öppen, som om hon ville säga någonting till mig, men hon verkade ångra det eftersom hon stängde den, höjde handen till en hälsning och följde efter de andra till middagen.

Långsamt gick jag uppför marmortrappan med en mage som var i uppror. Den lät högt hela vägen till Gryffindortornet och jag var ett flertal gånger på väg att vända om och gå tillbaka till middagen. Till slut stod jag framför Den Tjocka Damens porträtt.

"Lösenord?" frågade hon slött och tittade längtansfullt bort mot en tavla som föreställde en väldigt stilig karl med en hög hatt.

"Balderdash", sade jag och porträttet svängde upp som om det satt på gångjärn och visade en öppning. Jag kravlade mig in genom öppningen och klev in i det rödklädda uppehållsrummet. En brasa sprakade som alltid i eldstaden och i en av de röda fåtöljerna satt en brunhårig flicka. Jag slängde mig ner i fåtöljen mittemot och tittade på henne en stund. Hon tittade snabbt upp på mig innan hon blickade ner i trolldryckskonst-boken hon höll i famnen.

"Du vill inte, eh, spela trollkarlsschack?" frågade jag och försökte mig på ett leende. Hon tittade upp på mig, tittade sig sedan om i uppehållsrummet som för tillfället var helt tomt, och skakade sedan på huvudet.

"Jag står över, tack."

"Vad är det Loreen tror hon vet om mig?" Orden forsade ur mig innan jag hann stoppa dem och spände kroppen när Emmie mötte min blick. Chocken i hennes ögon var uppenbar och jag kände hur någonting inom mig gjorde en liten volt av rädsla - Loreen visste alltså någonting. _Vad?_

"Hur visste du-" började hon men skakade sedan på huvudet. "Det är inget speciellt", sade hon istället och bet sig nervöst på underläppen. Jag höjde ett tvivlande ögonbryn, lutade mig framåt och satte armbågarna på knäna. Det gjorde ont, men jag visade ingen smärta när jag stirrade in i hennes ögon.

"Emmie, berätta bara", sade jag med trött röst.

Uppenbarligen nervös borstade hon bort lite damm från de svarta byxorna. "Alltså, det är ingenting längre, jag lovar, hon svor att hon inte skulle säga någonting, för jag vet att det inte är sant. Du skulle aldrig göra någonting sådant." Jag öppnade just munnen för att fråga _vad_ jag aldrig skulle kunna göra, när Alicia klev in genom öppningen. Emmie, som uppenbarligen blev väldigt lättad av detta, muttrade fram ett "måste till biblioteket" och försvann.

Alicia log besvärat. "Störde jag?" frågade hon. Jag skakade på huvudet och log glatt mot henne.

"Inte alls", svarade jag. "Vad tror du om Woods nya taktik?" Hon suckade lätt och satte sig i den röda fåtöljen Emmie just suttit i.

"Han kommer ta död på oss innan vi ens hunnit spela en match", sade hon och lutade huvudet bakåt. Det glödande ljuset från eldstaden gav hennes mörka hy en varm ton och jag kom på mig själv med att sitta och stirra på henne. Jag kände hur rodnaden spred sig i mitt ansikte när jag mötte hennes blick som tydligt sade att hon också hade märkt det, och hon log svagt.

"Ja, eh, jo...", stammade jag och försökte febrilt komma på någonting smartare att säga. "Om inte annat tappar han rösten, så mycket som han gapar åt oss!" utbrast jag tillslut och blev lättad när Alicia skrattade åt det.

"Ja, och om han inte kan prata behöver vi ju inte lyssna", anmärkte hon och blinkade åt mig. Jag skrattade och lutade mig bakåt i fåtöljen, lättad över att tystnaden som följde inte var obekväm. _Hon är rätt bra, egentligen_, tänkte jag och gav henne ett snett leende som (till min stora lycka) varmt återgäldades.


End file.
